


I Kissed A Girl

by BytemeGeekette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BytemeGeekette/pseuds/BytemeGeekette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUish - Following Season 3's finale, A moment during their little hiatus from hero work, Felicity decides while visiting Vegas that she wants to go dancing. Oliver isn't too keen on the idea but indulges her, against his better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> This was just a silly little thing that filtered through. In my head I always see Felicity as a bit adventurous given the right motivation. She grew up in Vegas, and then was a mostly normal college student. So I wondered what would happen if a little of her past meshed with some part of 'Ollie's' past. Enjoy, there's smut. Consider yourself warned.

"I want to go dancing, Oliver!"

Oliver's hand paused momentarily as he brushed his teeth. The last time they'd gone dancing he nearly fed some guy his teeth when he'd had the nerve to grind against Felicity's ass. He shook his head and continued brushing. Maybe if he didn't answer it would be as if he didn't hear her.

Her face appeared in the mirror next to his a second later and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you heard me."

He grunted a nonresponse and continued his task switching to the other side. He watched her with narrowed eyes, she'd changed but not into bed clothes. She moved to stand beside him in the bathroom. She'd put on a skin tight dress that bordered on indecent. The only plus he could see from where he was standing was that it completely covered every bit of her cleavage. He bent over and spit into the sink then rinsed his toothbrush and filled a cup to rinse his mouth.

She turned and hopped up onto the counter. Then he knew he was in trouble. Her back was completely bare in the mirror. The dress was tied together in a knot behind her neck then nothing until just above the dimples above her ass. She was bare under it. He closed his eyes.

"Felicity, we aren't going dancing. It's nine o'clock already!"

She murmured something that sounded a lot like an 'oh mister grumpy'. "What are you some kind of pumpkin? It's Vegas! Nothing closes here until the sun comes up and even that is negotiable! We did the whole obligatory visit with my mom all day. I want to go have fun! Don’t you want to go have fun?" She pouted and reached toward him, wiping a bit of toothpaste from his mouth.

"The last time we went dancing didn't go so well." He stated flatly taking a sip of water then swishing, setting the cup on the counter. Buying time, he had a feeling he wouldn't win this battle. Seeing as she was already dressed. _Sort of, if you could call that dressed._ He spit into the sink and grasped the counter before looking her in the eye. "I nearly wound up in jail."

"But you didn't!"

"Felicity-"

"Oh come on Oliver! Just for an hour? I promise I won't drink and you can just watch if you want. I won’t make a scene! Scouts honor!"

"I have a feeling none of what you just said is true." He smirked when she snorted. She grabbed his belt loop on his jeans and pulled him between her knees and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Please..." She whispered and her tongue pressed in between his lips. Her hands coming to his face then around to drape over his shoulders. He returned the kiss, allowing his hands to slide against the soft skin of her outer thigh. It was unnerving how long it took to reach the edge of her dress. A tingling at the base of his skull already forming. This was going to be a bad idea. He groaned when she sucked on his lip before releasing him. "I'll make it worth your while."

He sighed and nodded. This wasn't a fight he was gonna win. They were in her old hometown, where partying nightly was a part of life. An hour or so of allowing her to let loose couldn't hurt. "Fine, okay let's go dancing. You wouldn't consider a different dress though would you?"

Felicity laughed throwing her head back, exposing her neck to his lips. He couldn't help the smile that moved across his lips. He squeezed her thighs and pulled her closer to him. He loved the small gasping breath that she released as her fingers went into his hair, only to pull him back away from her skin. A pout falling unto his lips.

"Nope I think this dress is perfect," she kissed him once more and pushed him forward hopping down off the counter being sure to rub her body fully against his in the process. He couldn't help the groan the tore through him as she rubbed just right against him. "Perfect yep! Let's go!"

\----

An hour later his head was starting to hurt. The music seemed to only get louder as the night went on. Felicity was having the time of her life and he decided he'd just go with it. She was so carefree, and it looked amazing on her. So far he'd only had one moment of wanting to drag her back to their room. One man had gotten closer than he'd liked but then backed off with just one look from Oliver.

Felicity was currently dancing with a group of women laughing and giggling. He hadn't asked and she never mentioned the group of friends she still sometimes talked to. She'd called them on the way over. It helped him relax a bit.

A new song came on, loud and throbbing through the room. One of the girls grabbed Felicity and whispered in her ear. A small ball of nervous energy started in Oliver’s stomach when Felicity’s eyes slowly closed and a mischievous smile spread across her lips. Her eyes darted over to him and then she gave a short nod.

What happened next had every eye in the current area glued to his girl and her friend. She slid in behind her and nuzzled her face against her neck. Oliver shifted uncomfortably when Felicity's hand wound around the body in front of her and her fingers splayed over the other woman's abdomen.

In another time, the Ollie of old would have been panting at the vision before him. Two women dancing so close together, grinding against each other. Ollie, would have been ecstatic about what was unfolding before him. Oliver on the other hand wasn’t sure how he should respond.

What in all hell are they doing?! Was the only thought he had for a second then the friend turned and pressed her body against Felicity. Frenzied whooping and hollering erupted all around them as the girl licked Felicity's lips, her hands moved up his girlfriend’s back and tangled immediately into her golden tresses pulling her face toward hers.

A fire started low in Oliver's gut the moment Felicity's lips parted and their tongues met. Pushing against eachother.

_What the_ "Fuck!" He thought to put a stop to it a second later but stopped short when Felicity's eyes met him. They pinned him to his spot, his body thrumming with the need to move.

She had pulled back and the friend’s mouth moved along her jaw down her neck, they were so tightly pressed against each other. Felicity maintained eye contact and mouthed ‘I love you Oliver’ and then smiled a wicked teasing smile just for him. He couldn’t help but grin like a puppy dog back at her. He watched in awe as they straddled each others thighs, grinding to the music. Felicity’s fingers on one hand moved into her friend’s hair as the other moved down her side.

He felt like his mind and body were in a war against each other. His body felt on fire with need and desire wanting to see what she and this other woman were doing, and his mind couldn’t believe she’d do that to tempt his anger. Though he realized he wasn’t exactly angry, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling about what he was watching, it bordered on jealousy and arousal. A big part of him found it insanely arousing. Old Ollie was cheering them on in the back of his mind.

Felicity was whispering something and the friend laughed and looked at him, licking her lips, then turned back to Felicity and pulled her into a hard kiss. Both their eyes closed and their tongues dueling back and forth.

He could hear the music, hear the crowds around them, but his eyes zeroed in on Felicity’s hand. It was fanned out over the friends breast, her thumb brushed over the pebbled nipple. Something snapped inside him. He’d had enough, he was at their side before he’d realized he’d moved pulling Felicity away and kissing her roughly, their teeth clicking together. No one else could have her! NO ONE!

Everything disappeared around them for a moment as Felicity wrapped herself around him, squeezing hard as she bit his lip. She was grinding her hips against his and he resisted the urge to take her right there on the dance floor and show everyone who she belonged to. He pulled back suddenly, grabbing her arm as he made to leave the dance floor.

“Oliver-” She gasped and made to resist. “I need to-”

“No, you’re done, they’ll forgive you.” He pulled her behind him. He thought he may have heard some laughing, he knew for sure he heard Felicity yell out an ‘I’ll call you later’. All that mattered to him right now was getting her somewhere private.

He spied a dark area to the right of the exit and made a beeline toward it. He felt Felicity trip slightly and thought for a moment he should slow down but she was the reason he felt so unhinged! He wouldn’t apologize.

She was breathless by the time they'd reached the dark alcove. With a quick turn Oliver’s hands dug into her hair tightly bringing her mouth to his, on her gasp his tongue ravaged her mouth. He grunted as he pushed her into the wall, his legs moving between her legs and thrust his already hard cloth covered cock against her. Showing her exactly what she’d just done to him. Her groan made his head light as she met his thrust with her own, her nails digging into the skin on his forearms.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, his teeth releasing her bottom lip reluctantly to move down her jaw. Felicity’s hands moved up to his shoulders to delve into his hair, nails digging at his scalp. His hands left her hair to slide down over her shoulders, and further along her body. He needed a release, this wasn’t a time for foreplay, she’d already done enough of that. His hands gripped her ass momentarily as he sucked and bit at the soft spot between her neck and collarbone. She keened and pulled him tighter against her.

He bent slightly and grasped the back of her thighs and hiked her up higher against the wall. Her legs immediately wrapping around his hips. He groaned feeling her moist heat against him through the fabric of his pants and underwear. “Fuck Felicity!”

“Please.” She gasped, she kissed him as her hands moved over his chest. Moments later her fingers were wrapped around his hard cock, stroking him expertly. He thrust into her hands and whimpered against her lips. He moved his hands up under her dress, pushing what little fabric was there out of the way. She guided him to her and in one thrust they were one. He nearly shouted before remembering where they were.

She stiffened against him, wrapping her arms around his back. Their kisses frantic as he started to move, snapping his hips against her. His hands moving to her ass for better leverage. Her back pressed against the wall, the sharp points of her heels pressing into the tops of his thighs.

She was gasping against his mouth as he pistoned his hips into hers. Feeling the all too familiar tingle start at the base of his spine. His need for release spreading like fire through his body. He needed her to tip over the edge first, had to have her squeezing him when he finally let go.

“Felicity, rub your clit baby, do it now!” He demanded his fingers digging deep into her soft round ass.

He pulled back slightly watching in the little bit of strobing light that reached them as her hand rubbed across her chest then down between them. Her fingertips brushed his cock as he continued to thrust into her. She began rubbing circles against her clit. “Oh god Oliver!” She cried as her walls began to flutter around him.

A moment later she was crying into his mouth as he covered her scream. Her body tightening around him as she came undone. He thrust twice more before letting go and spilling deep into her. He held her tightly to him as they both came down from their highs. He released her slowly, she wobbled on her feet as he helped right her dress, she tucked him back into his pants and placed her hands against his chest.

She raised up and kissed his jaw, still slightly breathless. “Oliver that was…”

“I love you, but I’m not done yet!” He stated firmly. His body only momentarily satisfied. The vision of her kissing someone else still burned into his mind. It did wicked things to him and aroused him in ways he didn't want to think about. “Let’s go.”

He took her hand and pulled her from the alcove and out into the hallway toward their room.

\---

Two hours later, Oliver collapsed next to her on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Both their bodies heaving in short breaths as they came down from their mutual bliss. He turned to look at her profile and smiled. Felicity's eyes were closed and her left hand rested against her heart. She was beautifully flushed from her hairline to her toes. He'd spend the rest of his life fighting to see that every night.

Once his breathing returned to normal he finally asked her the question that had been burning his brain. "So what was that exactly?"

Felicity chuckled deeply, a throaty kind of thing. Her eyes remained closed as her hand moved to her swollen lips. Her finger tips brushed her bottom lip before falling back to rest against her throat. "That was Beck.”

“That’s not exactly an answer, Felicity.” He answered a little frustrated. Maybe working her so hard without an explanation wasn’t such a good idea. She looked blissed out and ready to drop asleep.

“I know, that’s just her name and that is all you’re getting tonight.” She sighed deeply, eyes only half opening to look at him briefly before once again falling closed. “I’ll explain it all tomorrow when we take her the fifty dollars I owe her.” Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Oliver shook his head and pulled her closer to his body, she turned and snuggled in, already almost asleep. “Do I want to know?”

“Not tonight. Sleep.” She stated in a half breath that ended with a snore. Her body grew instantly heavy signalling her sleep. He chuckled despite the small amount of irritation at her non-answers.

He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the sheet up to cover them. Not even the jostling woke her. Oliver really wanted to know why she’d pushed him so far tonight but he could wait a few more hours. His own body easily succumbed to sleep with his love tucked tight against him.

 


	2. ...and I Liked It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I felt like Felicity owed Oliver an explanation. Here she is. -BMG

Felicity woke up sore all over. Thanks to a bet, which she’d lost, and a very energetic, jealous boyfriend. Her muscles protested as she stretched beside Oliver's always too warm body. He shifted and snored once before going still again.

Light filtered through the partially closed curtains as she shifted away from him. The ache in her muscles didn't override the need to use the bathroom. She slid off the bed, making sure to tuck her pillow into his side and pull the sheet up over his back. She found it helped keep him asleep for a little if she needed some time alone in the mornings.

Boy did Felicity need some time alone this morning. She wasn’t sure if it would buy her any but it was worth a shot.

She moved to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. She grabbed her glasses off the counter and put them on. A look in the mirror had her shaking her head as she pulled her hair into a very messy ponytail. She had beard burn heavily concentrated across the top of her breasts and a lot further south on her body. Love bites were peppered basically anywhere that she could foreseeably cover with clothing. _So thoughtful babe._ Except a deeper one on the crook of her neck. _Oh Oliver!_

She sighed and used the toilet then washed her hands and chuckled. She'd have to ask him when he sucked on her hand. She'd never had a hickey there before, between her thumb and index finger. She pulled on her robe from the hook on the door, tying it loosely, and quietly went on a search for her phone.

Oliver would wake up expecting answers for her actions the night before. Normally friends don't just start kissing and grinding on each other. That's just not friend behavior, especially friends who hadn’t seen each other in a long while. But Beck and her silly stupid bet. She definitely felt a bit of guilt over those antics now. Her and Oliver had been sharing so many of their own personal memories lately and he had opened up so much to her. The guilt was most certainly from keeping this one story from him, then using it to an advantage just to see... what she couldn't even remember now.

Whatever she was thinking would happen couldn't compare to what did. She hadn't expected that at all. She shuddered at the memory of how feral Oliver's eyes had been when he had finally snapped. _Oh and make no mistake, he’d actually snapped, that was your fault Felicity!_

Him taking her there in public wasn't something she'd ever expected to happen. Heat flared across her skin remembering the fear at first of being caught before being swept away with lust and going basically blind to everything around them. More guilt settled in, she’d made him do that.

Returning to the room and leaving the protection of the bathroom, she peeked at him where he laid on the bed. He'd rolled to his side clutching the pillow to his face. She felt her lips turn up into a smile. She found her clutch and took her phone out. She touched in her passcode and bypassed the new messages she'd have to look at and snuck a photo of Oliver.

Felicity made her way over to the small kitchenette and turned on the coffee pot that they'd been supplied with. It was an old archaic thing basically only able to heat water. It was already set up to brew just no timer to tell it to start. As the old machine heated up she sat on a stool at the bar and thumbed through her emails there wasn't anything that screamed at her that needed dealing with right away so she moved over to her text messages. Several were from her friends hoping she'd had fun and to not stay gone so long next time and other variations of the same thing. There was one from Laurel apparently some web reporter had been there and recognized Oliver and their picture made it onto a news site. It was innocuous, just a picture of the two of them entering the club hand-in-hand. It was amazing how things happened that way.

Then there were the messages from Beck.

B: man he seemed angry. I hope he's not too angry

B: hubby said u were so hot but hoped u weren't in trouble

B: why haven't u responded? Feeee wheeeerrree arrre uuu?

B: wait are u coming back?

B: if I haven't heard from you by tomorrow I'm gonna send the cavalry

B: hubby says ure probably having too much fun. That I shouldn't send the troops for u. Love u Fe

B: it's morning I'm hungover and you still owe me 50 girlie

B: you better not have left town it's just 50 bucks Fe you know I will find you!

Felicity snorted out loud unable to contain her laughter, drunk Beck was cute. Oliver sat bolt upright, on alert, but calmed when his eyes met hers. She felt a little bad for waking him. She waved.  "Sorry! All’s well!"

He nodded and groaned as he climbed out of the bed. He walked over toward her, gloriously naked and unashamed. She'd be lying if she said she didn't envy his self confidence. He pretty much owned whatever space he was in and it didn't matter if he was naked or not.

"What has you laughing and snorting?" He grumbled sleepily when he finally reached her and kissed her forehead.  He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest into her back. His warmth filling her and making her sigh. If she wasn't still sore and satiated from last night she'd turn around.

"Just Beck." She tipped her phone so he could see the messages. His low chuckle vibrated through her body. He dipped his head and kissed her shoulder. One hand found the opening of her robe and dipped inside, flattening against her ribs and pulling her tighter against his body. Heat filled her body and she felt heavy, as she tilted head away giving him more access with a soft whimper. His stubble rubbing against her neck spiking her heart rate and flushing her skin. He could be so distracting.

Oliver stopped at her ear and whispered, "What was that last night? I still want to know what made you think that was a good idea."

So it was time for that conversation. She'd need coffee first, probably lots of coffee. Which conveniently just finished brewing. The smell strong and wonderful. "Coffee first k?"

Oliver pulled away with an affirmative grunt. she missed him immediately. She watched as he moved to their bags. He found a pair of shorts and pulled them on. She stared gaping at him, he was commando underneath.

“Felicity?” Oliver laughed out on a breath, catching her staring.

“Huh, what?” Her eyes moved up to meet his and she snapped her mouth shut. _Oh now that's attractive._

“I thought you were getting coffee.”

“Oh right, coffee. Yes.” Why in the world did her brain, her brilliant brain, trip up on him all the time. Simple things too, like no underwear under his shorts. Maybe her falling into that bet was his fault. She hopped off the stool and grabbed two coffee cups and filled them.

He took her place on the stool and took the cup she offered him when she slid it across the counter. She sipped hers, nearly burning herself in the process. She eyed him over the rim of her cup.

“So, what do you want to know first?” She tested the waters.Sometimes she was fuzzy on what the whole relationship between her and Beck had been. Mostly friends, that kissed occasionally but nothing more. Most of the time it was just spur of the moment.

“You lost, again?”

Felicity startled when he touched her hand. Looking back to Oliver. His face concerned. She thought back to what she remembered he last said.

“Oh yeah, the bet I lost it. Not again, I think thats the first bet. At least one that I can remember. Sometimes college was-”

“Felicity, no. You were lost in thought a million miles away from here. Where did you go?”

Felicity flushed red, so embarrassing. "Sorry not enough coffee yet I guess.” She answered with a smile, he returned it making her relax. He wasn’t mad, just wanted to know what had happened. You got this! “What did you want to know first then? Since I spaced on you.”

“Let’s start with who Beck is to you.”

“You like to just get right to the thick of it huh.”

“I suppose so.” He chuckled, then sipped his coffee. He waved her on when she’d just stared.

“Ok she's a friend from MIT, I first met Beck about a week after Cooper was arrested. She was there for me when the news came down that he’d…” She paused, still pretty angry about that turn of events. Cooper was a jerk. “Well you know, so I won’t rehash that debacle. So, I wasn’t really interested in meeting anyone after that. I just wanted to keep my head down and graduate early so I could get away from everything there.”

Oliver nodded his head and watched her, so Felicity came around the counter and took up residence on the stool next to him. She wasn't sure how he would take this next little bit. "Well we kind of... I'm not even sure what we were beyond friends. Her and I just were comfortable. She helped pull me up out of the pit I could have gotten lost in after Cooper. So we kind of kissed sometimes. Just randomly. I mean she had a boyfriend and I wasn't interested but sometimes you just need some kind of-"

"Acceptance, or comfort?" He inserted for her, searching her eyes.

"Yes. So anyways it obviously went no where and I'm most definitely not interested in going back down that road."

Oliver chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. "That is far from what I witnessed last night. I seriously only thought I had to worry about my own gender when it came to my jealousy."

"So you admit you have a jealous streak!" Felicity smirked.

He leveled her with a glare and pointed his finger at her, "hey no changing the subject. This is about you."

"Yeah okay. Beck and I are friends nothing more. I am completely in love with you. You aren’t getting rid of me.” She leaned over and kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. She smiled as he groaned against her lips.

“So what was the bet then?” He asked then leaned away. She pouted at him and he laughed. “The bet Felicity?”

“Fine.” She huffed and tapped her fingers against her coffee mug then downed the last swallow. “You had been glaring at basically any guy within a ten foot radius and everyone noticed. Beck thought it would be interesting to see how you’d respond if there was a woman interested instead.”

“Oh wow.” Oliver stated, staring a hole into the countertop.

“I know. I told her she was ridiculous. Like that time she decided it would be a good idea for us to drink a couple college guys at a frat party under the…” She trailed off when Oliver’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“Are you sure you aren’t telling my college stories here?”

“Yeah well, I can’t believe some of the things we did, but they never resulted in peeing on a cop!” She stopped covering her mouth on a laugh. Oliver turned pink. Actual pink and looked away and cleared his throat.

“I’m not especially proud of that part of my life Felicity.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. So how does this end up in a bet.”

“She may have bet me that you wouldn’t last ‘til the end of one song if we were kissing each other. You didn’t obviously. You had to go all caveman, ‘I alpha, you mine!’, and drag me off to a corner to mark your territory.” She ended flatly her fingers running over the dark hickey he'd left where her neck and collarbone met. His eyes followed her fingers, no remorse at all on his face. If anything she noticed his eyes dilate. _Silly man!_ “You know me I don’t back down from a challenge. Of course I did think you’d be able to control yourself in public.” She nudged him with her foot.

“‘I alpha, you mine’?” He deadpanned.

“Well you did make me lose the bet.” She finished with a haughty grin and reached for his unfinished cup of coffee but never made it. Oliver moved in a flash, picking her up off the stool and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed out in a laugh as he swatted her ass.

“I’ll show you caveman, then we’ll go give your friend her fifty dollars and buy her lunch!” He deposited her on the bed with a bounce and she fell into a fit of giggles until his kiss cut them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope its not a let down. -BMG :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you find anything glaringly bad typo or grammatically well let me know and I'll fix it. Sometimes they just slip through!- :D BMG
> 
> I have a twitter: bytemegeekette and a tumblr: bytemegeekette nothing too exciting just Arrowy stuff and Olicity... plus a little of my own life injected as well.


End file.
